


[Art] Bitter or Sweet

by phoenixmetaphor



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Cockrings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixmetaphor/pseuds/phoenixmetaphor
Summary: It’s up to you.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: You Gave Me A Stocking 2019





	[Art] Bitter or Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhenasInSilks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenasInSilks/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this smut is to your taste, WhenasInSilks! The exact interpretation of the circumstances, I leave up to the audience’s imagination.


End file.
